


Жажда

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Demons, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерриль очень хотела починить оказавшееся в ее руках волшебное зеркало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие квеста Мерриль с зеркалом - элувианом.

«Тебя прозвали Умником, хотя на самом деле ты глупый и упрямый. Что стоило не тянуть до последнего, а притащиться к моему порогу хотя бы седмицей раньше? Теперь косишься, как побитая собака, и ждешь помощи… Сам виноват, отчего пришел так поздно?»  
Умник в очередной раз закашлялся, торопливо прикрывая рот куском застиранного холста. По желтоватой ткани расплылись крохотные алые капли, в точности раздавленные медузы на Рваном берегу. Мерриль тактично отвела взгляд. Острый нож в ее руках порхал, измельчая толстые, мясистые листья дождевого плюща. Сок брызгал липкими каплями из-под лезвия.  
Быстрым движением Мерриль сгребла нарубленные листья в пригоршню, отправив их в булькающий на огне котелок. Там уже вязко плавился, исходя сладким паром, дикий мед. Мерриль смешала его в нужных пропорциях с истолченными косточками вишни, ягодами бузины и каменным мхом. Средство давнее, испытанное и надежное, если применять его в самом начале болезни. Но Умник убедил себя в том, что это обычная сезонная лихорадка, принесенная в Киркволл стылыми осенними ветрами. Он много раз переносил лихорадку на ногах… вот только в нынешнем году его прихватило всерьез.  
Теперь все, на что способно ее зелье – облегчить его страдания.  
Долг Первой – не оставлять просящего без надежды. Право Видящей – решать чужие судьбы.  
Стараясь не обжечься, Мерриль перелила готовый отвар в кожаную флягу и старательно закупорила. Взболтала, надеясь, что вкус меда и вишни перебьет едва ощутимую горечь вытяжки из горноцвета. Она уронила в настой всего одну капельку. Больше не понадобится.  
– Принимай дважды в день по большой ложке, – велела Мерриль, строго хмуря брови. – А на ночь сделай сразу три глотка, понял? Непременно раздобудь жаровню, не спи в холоде. Скажи госпоже Лусине, пусть разрешит тебе отдохнуть хотя бы пару деньков. Уверена, она не откажет, ведь ты, – Мерриль запнулась, подбирая нужные слова, – ты очень ценный работник.  
– Я поправлюсь? – Умник торопливо укрыл перешедшую из рук в руки флягу в складках плаща. Всегда заботившийся о своей внешности, теперь он выглядел на редкость скверно. Покрасневшие глаза слезились, на ввалившихся щеках проступили багровые пятна. Он закашлялся, сплюнув в тряпицу багровым сгустком. – Скажи, Мерриль, я скоро приду в себя, да? Лусина не станет держать в своем заведении перхающую клячу, страшную, как грех!  
«Нет. Ты умрешь через пару дней, но хотя бы не захлебнешься перед смертью собственной кровью. Спокойно уснешь и больше не проснешься. Как жаль. Так жаль, что ничего нельзя исправить».  
– Конечно, – Мерриль закивала столь яростно, что растрепанная челка упала ей на глаза. – Не отчаивайся прежде времени. Вот увидишь, настой подействует, тебе сразу станет лучше! Никто не вышвырнет тебя на улицу. Что за глупости, разве Лусина сможет расстаться с таким красавчиком? У нее сердце разорвётся при одной мысли о том, что ты покинешь ее дом!  
Умник зашмыгал распухшим носом в безнадежных попытках рассмеяться. Будучи одним из элвен, Умник сумел кой-чего достичь в мире, где правили люди – пусть и пожертвовав многим ради достижения цели. Он работал в «Цветущей розе», лучшем из борделей Верхнего Киркволла. Умник переодевался девицей, пел и танцевал, и шел нарасхват у гостей заведения. В свой первый год городской жизни Мерриль искренне недоумевала, как элвен смог добровольно стать людской подстилкой. Она даже накричала на растерявшегося Умника. Вспоминая этот скандал, друзья до сих пор потешаются над ее наивностью.  
Изабелла тогда взяла за локоть, отвела в сторону и вдумчиво разъяснила, что здесь Киркволл, Город Цепей и еще не изжитого до конца рабовладения, а вовсе не вольные Долы. Умник родился в Киркволле и, в отличие от Мерриль, не ведает иной жизни. Да, он отказался от кланового имени и откликается на данное людьми прозвище, но зато он вырвался из грязи и нищеты Нижнего Эльфинажа. В «Цветущей розе» он зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы помогать своей родне. В ремесле проститутки мало достойного, но плясать за деньги лучше, чем клянчить подаяние на улицах или прозябать в рабстве у людей. Поняла, Маргаритка?  
– Да, – сказала Мерриль. – Спасибо за наставление, Изабелла.  
Тогда, почти три зимы назад, она была глупой и неопытной. Напрасно обвиняла Умника. Дело было вовсе не в нем, а в людях. В быстроживущих шемлен, отравлявших и губивших все вокруг себя. Прежде элвен владели миром, жили тысячи лет и уж точно никогда ничем не болели. Но люди пришли и разрушили города элвен, обратили побежденных в рабов и украли их бессмертие.  
Она помогла Умнику встать со скамьи и поплотнее запахнула на нем плащ. Поддерживаемый Мерриль, он заковылял к выходу из ее жилища. Мерриль снимала две темные и тесные комнатушки в одном из старых, больших и забитых до отказа домов Эльфинажа. По здешним меркам она жила, как королева в изгнании. В комнате поменьше спала и держала свой небогатый скарб. В комнате побольше хранила зелья, книги по магии и врачеванию, личные записи и вещицы работы мастеров элвен.  
В крохотном простенке между комнатами затаилось, потихоньку пылясь, высокое зеркало. Большое, на две головы превышавшее низкорослую Мерриль. Раму для него искусно вырезали из причудливо сплетенных узловатых корней приморской сосны. Зеркало было сработано не из полированной бронзы и даже не из посеребренного стекла, но из гладкого матово-черного камня с тусклыми оранжевыми прожилками. Во многих местах камень был испещрен тонкими извилистыми трещинами. Места вокруг разломов пятнал бугристый слой белесой корки, похожей на окаменевшую соль.  
Проходя мимо зеркала, Умник запнулся о торчащую половицу и чуть не упал. На глади черного камня промелькнуло его смутное отражение: бледный овал лица в обрамлении капюшона, бесформенная фигура в широком плаще. Мерриль рассыпалась в извинениях, коря себя за рассеянность и забывчивость. Дескать, она давно собиралась позвать мастера и заменить отстающую доску, да все как-то недосуг. Пока она отодвигала засовы и звякала цепочками на двери, Умник судорожно давился кашлем.  
Мерриль напомнила ему о необходимости пить целебный настой и сидеть в тепле. Стоя на крыльце в две покосившиеся ступеньки, долго смотрела, как Умник, сгорбившись и покачиваясь под хлесткими порывами ветра, медленно идет к вратам Эльфинажа. Счастливчик, у него есть разрешение властей покидать квартал и жить за его пределами. Пусть даже в комнатушке на верхнем этаже борделя.  
Солнце неспешно скатывалось за острые выступы черепичных и дощатых крыш. С моря надвигался шторм, узкие, грязные улицы опустели. Никого, даже вездесущих торговцев. С протянутых над улицами веревок убрали белье, в подслеповатых окнах замерцали огоньки. Ветер трепал крону венадаля, Народного древа, растущего в центре квартала. Последние остававшиеся на ветвях листья шуршали, словно умоляя небо и землю неведомо о чем. Может, о милости к павшему народу элвен, а может, о скорой смерти.  
– Так будет лучше, – беззвучно выговорила Мерриль, обращаясь к венадалю. – Я все сделала правильно.  
Она повернулась, уйдя в дом и тщательно заперев за собой дверь. Таково было одно из первых усвоенных ею правил жизни в Эльфинаже: всегда закрывай дверь и проверяй замки.  
Подсвечивая свечкой в плошке, Мерриль вернулась к каменному зеркалу. Гибко опустилась на пол, скрестив ноги; замерла, в своей неподвижности став похожей на вырезанную из дерева статуэтку. Пламя свечи малость пометалось из стороны в сторону и тоже застыло, вытянувшись к почерневшим от копоти потолочным балкам.  
Мерриль смотрела в зеркало, состязаясь в гляделки с обитающей в глубинах полированного камня другой Мерриль. С бесконечным, неисчерпаемым терпением подкарауливая тот единственный, с трудом уловимый миг, когда за плечом отражения едва заметно шевельнется нечто. Черный силуэт с блеклым пятном лица. Отражение человека, которого не было в комнате. Который не стоял у нее за спиной.  
Главное сейчас – не поддаваться паническим нашептываниям страхов и не оборачиваться.  
Позади все равно никого нет, а счастливый шанс проскользнет меж пальцев.  
Очень медленно, точно двигаясь под водой, Мерриль подняла перед собой руки и сплела пальцы в плотную корзиночку. Меж ладоней проскочила едва заметная голубая искорка. Послышался тонкий скребущий звук, словно морозной ночью треснул лед на глубоком лесном озере – а может, стенали под напором ветра балки ветшающего дома. Призрачная тень Умника задергалась, подалась в сторону, точно кто-то резко и грубо дернул ее за плечо, увлекая за собой. Прочь от одинокой свечи и пристального взгляда Мерриль, туда, в темные каменные глубины. Несколько ударов сердца тень сопротивлялась, прежде чем окончательно сгинуть.  
Одна из глубоких трещин, иссекавших гладкую зеркальную поверхность, исчезла. Белесые наросты мелкими крупицами осыпались вниз, провалившись в глубокие трещины между половицами.  
Мерриль ждала, сосредоточенная и серьезная. Все нужное предусмотрительно сложено под рукой – свежеочиненные перья, пузырек чернил, чистые свитки. Тягостное, долгое мгновение, прежде чем сквозь камень проступят очертания высокой, исполненной достоинства фигуры. Мерриль никогда не могла предугадать, кто именно предстанет перед ней, но полагала, что имеет дело с былыми королями и наставниками элвен, жившими в былые дни. Сколько раз она проклинала свою необразованность и невежество, не позволявшие ей даже догадаться об именах собеседников!  
Голос зазвучал в ее голове. Мерриль внимательно слушала, торопливо царапая пером за листке понятные только ей одной закорючки. Снаружи давно стемнело, завывал ветер и безнадежно кидались на штурм каменных пристаней волны в грязно-белых шапках пены.  
Наконец Мерриль тихонько выдохнула, несколько раз с силой стиснув и разжав онемевшие пальцы. Кивнула своим мыслям и встала. Ее усердным трудам очень далеко до завершения, но сегодня она сделала еще один крохотный шажок к победе.  
Мерриль тщательно завесила зеркало большим отрезом мешковины и забралась в лежавший на низком топчане спальный мешок. Свечу задувать не стала – фитиль скоро сам догорит и погаснет. Засыпать при свете как-то спокойнее. Здесь, в Киркволле, ей ни разу не удалось толком выспаться. Она привыкла к вольной жизни в лесах и ночевкам в шатре под открытым небом. Дом давил на нее замшелыми, ободранными стенами. Ночь напролет Мерриль слышала вздохи, стенания и жалобы соплеменников, дремавших за тонкими перегородками вокруг нее. Их голоса, ссоры и споры, их боль, непреходящую печаль, тоску и страх перед наступающим днем. Когда-то элвен были великим народом Тедаса. Кем они стали теперь? Изгоями, запертыми в вонючей тесноте городских Эльфинажей. Людскими слугами, живыми игрушками, безмолвными тенями, на которых никто не обращает внимания.  
Я могу все исправить, снова и снова повторяла Мерриль, соскальзывая в дремотный полусон. Я непременно все исправлю. У меня есть зеркало, уцелевшее наследие былого величия. Подлинный элувиан. Это ничего, что он расколот, я восстановлю его. Трещины зарастают, их становится все меньше и меньше. Вскоре их не останется совсем. Заточенная в камне древняя магия оживет. Сколько утерянных знаний о прошлом! Сколько сокровищ, утраченных элвен в годы бесконечных сражений с людьми! Все это окажется в моих руках, и тогда… тогда все изменится.  
«Да, но в какую цену тебе обойдется возрожденный элувиан? – Мерриль не любила въедливый, назойливый голосок, смахивающий на голос покойной Наставницы и обожавший разрушать сияющие замки планов Мерриль. – Кто нашептал тебе о том, что элувиану для излечения необходимы ускользающие отражения? Сколько теней ты уже похитила для него?»  
«Это просто отражения, – защищалась Мерриль. – Мимолётные призраки, тень на камнях!»  
«Все, кто отразился в твоем зеркале, сейчас мертвы или при смерти», – напомнил голос.  
«В том нет ни моей вины, ни вины элувиана. Нисса пыталась колдовать и по собственной неосторожности угодила в руки к храмовникам. Элрен погнался за вором, а налетел на нож. Валору похитили и убили люди наместника. Авексис затоптали в облаве на Старом рынке. Умник подхватил осеннюю лихорадку и долго не протянет…»  
«Все они приходили к тебе за помощью, – не унимался безжалостный голосок. – Все отразились в зеркале. Что, считаешь это дурным совпадением?»  
«Оставь меня, – Мерриль зажмурилась и зажала уши ладонями. В окно хлестнуло дождем, капли застучали по толстому, почти непрозрачному стеклу. – Замолчи и уходи. Я знаю, что делаю. И знаю, зачем – ради моего народа, почти утратившего самое себя. Замолчи!»  
Голос не откликнулся. Возможно, оттого, что существовал только в сознании Мерриль.

* * *

Тихий скрип проседающих половиц. Толком не проснувшись, Мерриль сунула руку под изголовье, нащупав плоскую рукоять припрятанного кинжала. Шаги стали ближе. Подала жалобный голос рассохшаяся дощечка совсем рядом с топчаном.  
Элвен наискось с потягом резанула воздух в направлении звука.  
Послышалось сдавленное шипение и ругательство. Кто-то, коварно проникший в дом и угрожающе нависавший над спящей девицей, торопливо шарахнулся назад.  
– А, – Мерриль разлепила глаза, – Дунк. Погоди, погоди, откуда ты взялся, я ведь заперла дверь! И проверила замки!  
– На входной двери заперла, – буркнул незадачливый грабитель, зализывая перечеркнувшую тыльную сторону ладони узкую и глубокую царапину. – А там, где черный ход – забыла. Надеюсь, ты кинжал-то ядом не смазала?  
– Проклятие, – Мерриль села на топчане, зевая и прикрывая ладонью рот. – Никогда мне не научиться жить в городе. Прости, у меня такой беспорядок, вчера не успела толком прибраться.  
По скромному разумению следопыта Дункана Хоука, из множества его друзей и знакомцев Мерриль единственная умудрялась поддерживать свое жилище в состоянии безупречной чистоты и аккуратности. Но долийская дева всякий раз с искренним сожалением в голосе извинялась перед гостями за ужасную неопрятность своего дома. Хоук никак не мог понять, зачем она это делает. Впрочем, он не понимал многого из слов и поступков Мерриль, что не имело ровным счетом никакого значения. Ему просто нравилась Мерриль, умудрявшаяся одновременно быть по-детски наивной и вместе с тем проницательной и мудрой, словно чародейка былых времен.  
– И, конечно, у тебя не сыщется ни единой крошки для бедного уставшего путника, – поддразнил девушку Хоук, намекая на привычку Мерриль в увлечении исследованиями постоянно забывать о необходимости поесть.  
– Вот и нет, – с достоинством возразила Мерриль, – я ходила на рынок. И купила там не только книги и травы, но и еду.  
– И когда же произошло это достойное занесения в летописи Тедаса событие, месяц назад или два? Готов поспорить, твои запасы давно обросли плесенью. Таким толстым зеленым слоем.  
– Клевета и напраслина. В чем ты сейчас сам убедишься.  
Мерриль выбралась из спального мешка, ловко скатала его в тугой сверток и отправилась хлопотать по хозяйству. Дункан бродил по двум комнатам, разглядывая появившиеся на полках новые свитки, диковинного вида статуэтки работы элвен и сработанные лично Мерриль амулеты от болезней. Хоук приязненно кивнул двум самым старым обитателям комнат, стоявшим на своих привычных местах. Белая галла, что паслась на лужайке из засушенного вереска, вскинула голову, принюхиваясь к тревожным запахам. Свернувшийся в гнезде Пернатик настороженно блеснул глазами-камешками. Пернатик был грифон, Мерриль сшила его из лоскутов и обрезков меха. Невесть почему юная элвен обожала грифонов и надеялась когда-нибудь отыскать гнездовье. Хоук честно предупредил, что в этом деле он ей не помощник – грифоны, как и их уцелевшие родственники виверны, славились дурным нравом и очень острыми когтями.  
Но Пернатик был совершенно безобиден, в отличие от каменного зеркала в простенке. Всякую ночь Мерриль занавешивала его мешковиной, и всякое утро тряпка оказывалась скомканной на полу. Зеркало отчаянно не нравилось Дункану – хотя, уступив настойчивым просьбам Мерриль, он сам с полгода тому поднялся вместе с ней на Расколотую гору. Рыскавшая по окрестностям города в поисках остатков поселений элвен, Мерриль натолкнулась на пещеру. В глубине которой она обнаружила забытое всеми святилище и разбитое вдребезги каменное зеркало. Хоук помог элвен собрать острые как бритва осколки и доставить мешки с ними в Киркволл. Мерриль собрала каменную мозаику воедино, нашла для нее подходящее обрамление… и, по мнению Хоука, слегка помешалась на своем драгоценном элувиане.  
– Мне изменяет зрение, или в прошлый раз на твоем любимце было куда больше трещин? – следопыт подобрал мятую тряпку и накинул на зеркало. Не удержавшись, скорчил зверскую рожу своему неясному отражению.  
– Элувиан исцеляется, – Мерриль расставила на столе плошки с дымящимся варевом. Запах казался вполне приятным. – Я же говорила, что смогу его починить.  
– А я говорил и повторяю вновь: дурная это вещь. Зря мы его сюда притащили, – даже будучи накрытым мешковиной, зеркало источало угрозу. Дункан ощущал ее, как едва заметный ветерок, холодивший шею и мелкие волоски на затылке. Он привык доверять своему чутью и полагаться на него. Если уж ты промышляешь шныряньем по заброшенным гномьим пещерам в поисках ценных вещиц и охотой на опасных тварей, то без хорошо развитой интуиции долго не протянешь. Но Мерриль не желает прислушиваться к его словам. Ведь он всего-навсего человек – пусть даже сумевший добиться доверия и приязни сдержанной и замкнутой элвен. – Ну хорошо, хорошо, это сокровище твоего народа, ты без него жить не можешь. Это я уже усвоил. Скажем так, я беспокоюсь, что о твоей ворожбе над зеркалом прослышат храмовники. А они непременно прознают, уж поверь мне.  
– Я не использую магию крови, которая так устрашает Храм, – терпеливо, словно разговаривая с малым ребенком, объяснила Мерриль. – Им не в чем меня обвинить.  
– Ты долийская чародейка. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы причислить тебя к малефикарам.  
Мерриль отложила вилку, смерив сидящего напротив человека долгим, серьезным взглядом. Если в мире существуют лани-оборотни, подумалось Хоуку, они должны походить на Мерриль. С такими же огромными, влажными глазами, исполненными озорства и грусти. С длинными, чутко вздрагивающими ушками. С грациозными и порывистыми движениями, и манерой склонять голову к правом плечу. Иногда Хоуку казалось, в высоких сапожках мягкой кожи Мерриль скрывает острые копытца – хотя он не раз самолично убеждался в том, что это не так.  
– Я способна постоять за себя, – спокойно заявила элвен.  
– Знаю. И все же, Мерриль, почему бы тебе не вернуть треклятое зеркало туда, откуда оно взялось?..  
– И заодно не перебраться из Эльфинажа под твою крышу, – закончила фразу Мерриль.  
– Ну, и это тоже, – не стал отрицать Хоук. – Хотя, заметь, я больше не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты сделала это прямо сейчас. Я даже согласен обождать, когда ты примешь решение.  
– Которое вполне может оказаться не в твою пользу.  
– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! – трагически взвыл следопыт.  
– Ничего страшного. Людские сердца выкованы из прочного материала, – хмыкнула Мерриль. – Изабелла тебя утешит, если что.  
– Ну и на кой ляд мне сдалась эта полоумная морская ведьма с безумными авантюрами и привычкой каждый вечер напиваться в стельку?  
– Изабель красивая, – в голосе Мерриль прозвучала легкая зависть. – И веселая. Ее душа не ведает уныния и сомнений… А какая нужда, собственно, привела тебя в такую рань к моему порогу?  
– Точно! – Дунк ударил себя кулаком по голове. – Маргаритка, ты нужна мне не как женщина, – Мерриль вопросительно изогнула тонкую бровь. – Мы собираем компанию для прогулки по Глубинным тропам. Там позарез пригодится толковый маг, способный швыряться молниями и лупить назойливых чудовищ по мордасам. То есть ты и твой верный посох.  
– А кто еще идет? – Мерриль встала, собирая со стола опустевшую посуду.  
– Гномы, Варрик и троица его кровных родичей. Андерс-целитель, – перечислил Хоук. – Изабелла намекала, якобы совсем не против размяться и помахать катлассом в приятном обществе. Болтают, ее долги ростовщикам в последнее время опять намного превысили ее скромные возможности расплатиться. Нашей бравой пиратке позарез необходима звонкая монета. С Изабель пойдет ее новый дружок. Загадочный странник из Тевинтера с лириумными татуировками и сияющим двуручником наперевес. Отличный боец и тоже вольный элвен, как ты. Вам наверняка найдется, о чем поболтать на привалах.  
Мерриль покачала головой:  
– Знаю, о ком ты. Да, Фенрис родом от крови элвен, но он совсем не такой, как мы, долийцы. Вдобавок он изрядно недолюбливает магов. Как я слышала, у него для этого есть веские причины. Нет, Дунк, я не пойду с вами.  
– Что, неужто из-за Фенриса? – удивился следопыт. – Но Изабель еще не дала твердого согласия. Может, она откажется, и они не присоединятся. Не беда, справимся сами.  
– Нет, – твердо повторила долийка. – Не сердись, ладно? У меня… – она запнулась, смутившись и потупив взор. – Как бы тебе объяснить… Дело совсем не в Фенрисе. Поход сквозь Тропы займет не меньше седмицы, а через три дня наступает весеннее новолуние и…  
– Опять зеркало, – скривился Дункан. – Угадал? Ты собираешься ворожить над ним, и бросаешь меня в одиночестве сражаться с ордами чудовищ! Кто прикроет мне спину в бою, если тебя не будет рядом?  
– Кто обогреет тебя в долгой и холодной ночи на Тропах в чреве гор? – подхватила Мерриль. – Кто заживит твои раны и отговорит от намерения забраться в пасть огнедышащему дракону? Кто накормит и вытрет задницу, когда ты обделаешься после встречи со злобными демонами? Ах, даже не представляю, как ты справишься, бедняжка!  
– Злая ты, Маргаритка, – обиделся Хоук. – Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты не хочешь составить мне компанию.  
– Варрик отлично справится с ролью всеобщей няньки, – не поддалась на уговоры следопыта Мерриль. – В вашем отряде он единственный разумный взрослый. Ему не привыкать приглядывать за взбалмошной малышней.  
– Ты готова изменить мне с этим замшелым идолищем! – использовал свой последний аргумент Дункан. На мгновение ему показалось, что Мерриль готова передумать и согласиться, но долийка осталась непоколебима.  
– Мне нужно быть здесь, с элувианом. Это очень важно для меня… и для моего народа. Обещаю, в следующий раз я непременно пойду с тобой. Хочешь, поклянусь луной и звездами?  
– Не надо, – проявил благородство следопыт, зная, как важна и нерушима для долийцев подобная клятва. – Я и так тебе верю. Раздобыть что-нибудь на Тропах для твоего чароплетства?  
Мерриль вспугнутой ланью метнулась к книжному шкафу, зашелестела страницами:  
– Ой, спасибо! Конечно! Глубинные грибы, лучше черные и бурые. Орихальк, если попадется хотя бы парочка кристаллов. Феландарис, только не свежий, а тот, что отцвел и уже начал подсыхать… впрочем, бери любой, какой заметишь. Запомнил?  
– Запомню еще крепче, если ты меня поцелуешь, – коварно заявил Хоук. Мерриль отложила книгу и строго поджала губы, хотя в вытянутых к вискам зеленых глазах долийки искрился смех.  
– Не дождешься.  
– Между прочим, я читал в одной книге, что прикосновение элвен излечивает от забывчивости. Разве ты, как ученый исследователь магии, не должна проверить эту спорную теорию?  
Хоук ушел из дома Мерриль около полудня, слегка пошатываясь и довольно ухмыляясь невесть чему. Следопыт даже не обратил внимания на то, что ткань опять упала с зеркала. Черная гладкая поверхность элувиана, словно лишенное зрачка гневное око, раздраженно таращилось вслед человеку, когда он прощался с Мерриль на пороге ее жилища.

 

* * *

Мерриль хорошо подготовилась к грядущему новолунию. Она сварила сонное зелье и приняла его, чтобы как следует выспаться накануне. Купила на рынке однотонный ковер и мешочек лучшей пшеничной муки, чтобы создать охранный круг. Выложила руны из заговоренных камней сильверита и отломанных веточек венадаля. Расставила свечи и чаши с благовониями, и зажгла их, читая заклинания. Наконец, Мерриль, кряхтя, отодвинула элувиан от стены и разместила в центре большой комнаты.  
Усевшись напротив каменного зеркала, чародейка еще раз тщательно проверила ингредиенты и компоненты. Все было в порядке, все стояло на своих местах в положенном сочетании.  
Оставалось самое главное и важное. То, чего опасался Хоук. Ей могло изрядно не поздоровиться, прознай храмовники о том, чем она тут собирается заняться. Тогда вероятное обвинение в малефикаруме, сотворении магии крови, точно станет истинным. И ее без суда и оправдания обрекут на смерть.  
Взяв остро заточенный нож с рукояткой оленьего рога, Мерриль недрогнувшей рукой надрезала себе запястье левой руки. Темная, густая кровь элвен закапала в серебряную чашу. Мерриль дождалась, когда кровь покроет выпуклое дно сосуда, и движением ладони запечатала рану. Зашептала над чашей, едва шевеля губами и не сводя цепкого взгляда с поверхности элувиана. Тени клубились там, темные силуэты в обрамлении оранжевых искр. Тени легкой волной изливались из чаши, стекая на пол и устремляясь к зеркалу. Тени вились над Мерриль, невесомо касаясь ее взъерошенных волос, тени обнимали ее, ластились, сплетаясь в сложные узоры.  
Мерриль пела клубящимся призракам, нежно и почти беззвучно ведя мелодию, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Зеркало чуть слышно звенело, откликаясь ей. Похрустывая битыми льдинками, трещины затягивались одна за другой. Черная поверхность элувиана становилась идеально гладкой и ровной, без малейших следов разрушения.  
«Ты молодец», – поздравила себя Мерриль, на миг прервавшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Эльфинаж вокруг нее забылся тяжелым сном, в безлунном небе тускло мерцали звезды, больше похожие на догорающие в золе угольки.  
Элувиан был возрожден и очищен чарами и кровью потомка его создателей. Более ничто не препятствовало ему в том, чтобы окончательно ожить и поделиться с Мерриль сокрытыми в его таинственных недрах знаниями. Довольно с нее редких крошек и недосказанных обрывков!  
Мерриль затаила дыхание, ожидая, когда сквозь непроглядную черноту камня проступят очертания ее нынешнего собеседника. Кто это будет? Хорошо бы кто-нибудь из великих чародеев прошлого. О, если бы кто-нибудь в этом огромном городе понимал, как ей хочется Знать. Осознал, как ненасытна и велика ее жажда, которую не утолить крохами уцелевших преданий и путаных легенд. Ей не нужна сила и власть, она просто хочет знать. Прикоснуться к утерянным тайнам элвен, вернуть им былое могущество и достоинство.  
Магия упругой волной текла сквозь нее, звеня в жилах серебряными колокольчиками и пронзая виски тончайшими иглами боли. Зеркало в обрамлении свивающихся ветвей двоилось и троилось перед глазами, огоньки свечей сорвались с фитилей и поплыли по воздуху, вычерчивая непонятные знаки. Пернатик встал на четыре лапы и захлопал крыльями, беззвучно разевая орлиный клюв. Его пляшущая на стене тень стала огромной и зловещей.  
Это было как акт любви с Хоуком – подступающее, исподволь сводящее с ума наслаждение, что должно завершиться всплеском удовлетворенной страсти… но его все не наступало и не наступало.  
Парящие огоньки вернулись на свои места. Пернатик стал игрушкой, набитой сухой травой. Мерриль сжала кулачки, яростно вонзив ногти в ладони и не почувствовав боли. Что-то пошло не так. Ее познаний оказалось недостаточно. Она возродила элувиан, но чародейское зеркало отказалось говорить с ней. Почему? Она недостойна или слишком невежественна? Неужели сделанного ею недостаточно?  
Кто-то с силой ударил кулаком или обухом топора в дверь ее жилища. Мерриль вздрогнула. Почти все свечи погасли, словно задутые порывом холодного ветра.  
– Мерриль! – хрипло, надсадно прокричали снаружи. – Мерриль, ты дома? Мерриль, это друзья! Открой, во имя всех богов! Мерриль!  
Она встала – вниз по ногам пробежала волна болезненных судорог – и, пошатываясь, пересекла комнату. Не иначе, у какой-нибудь из женщин Эльфинажа начались преждевременные роды. Или кто-нибудь попался людям и теперь в мучениях умирает после побоев. А может, на нее донесли и за дверью стоят храмовники? Нет, служители Церкви не притворяются друзьями. Они бы просто выломали дверь и схватили ее.  
– Мерриль, это Варрик! Открой, с Хоуком беда!..  
Навалившись на засов, Мерриль отодвинула его в сторону. Дверь распахнулась, едва не сбив испуганную долийку с ног. Они ввалились в облаке вони обугленного мяса и сгоревшего дерева, расплавленного камня и разложившейся мертвечины. Дверг Варрик, едва достававший рыжей кудлатой макушкой до плеча низкорослой Мерриль, но зато шириной плеч превышавший хрупкую элвен по меньшей мере втрое. Изабелла-пиратка, гибкая и смертоносная, как абордажная сабля.  
И обвисший между ними Дункан, чья поникшая голова бессильно моталась из стороны в сторону.  
– Сюда, – по знаку Мерриль следопыта уложили на топчан. Опомнившись, долийка принялась отдавать короткие распоряжения. – Запалите свечи. Изабель, ставь котел на очаг. Варрик, нижний ящик шкафа, тащи чистые тряпки и бинты. Что с вами произошло?  
– Демоны с нами произошли, – Изабель ругнулась сквозь зубы, торопливо возясь с кресалом и огнивом. – Бодана и Сэдала прикончили. Бартранд, сука, бросил нас на верную погибель и удрал. Надеюсь, демоны глубин разорвут его на мелкие клочки.  
Варрик отыскал и зажег яркую масляную лампу, поставив ее в изголовье постели. Разглядев раны Хоука, Мерриль закусила нижнюю губу. Поразительно, что следопыт вообще дотянул до города.  
– Андерс пытался помочь ему, но не смог – его самого подрали едва не до смерти, – добавил Варрик. – Фенрис прикрывал нас, сколько мог, но он тоже не всесилен. Еле выбрались через отнорок Троп под самыми стенами Киркволла. Андерс и эльф пошли зализывать раны, а мы рванули к тебе.  
– Ни золота, ни добычи, – вполголоса проклинала судьбу Изабелла, – да чтоб я еще раз полезла в эти сраные подземелья! Это ты виноват, жадная свинья! – она прицельно сплюнула двергу на сапог. – Сманил нас на верную погибель!  
– Откуда мне было знать, что в Старых Руинах расплодились демоны, – вяло оправдывался Варрик. – Когда мы с Боданом в прошлом месяце спускались туда на разведку, там было как шаром покати. Пауки, и те сдохли.  
Мерриль вполуха слушала перебранку неудачливых искателей сокровищ, срезая с Хоука закопченные, заскорузлые от крови остатки доспеха и одежды. Следопыт дышал быстро и часто, при каждом вдохе и вдохе в его груди утробно и жутковато булькало. Края ран почернели, кровь вязкой коркой запеклась вокруг ноздрей и рта. Изабель, не прекращая на все лады клясть свою злосчастную судьбу, принесла горячую воду и начала помогать Мерриль промывать раны Хоука.  
– Ты ведь можешь его спасти? – почти шепотом спросил Варрик. – Он отличный парень. Он не должен подыхать таким молодым. Ты же чародейка, сделай что-нибудь!  
– Я делаю, – Мерриль сплела заклятие, облегчающее Дункану возможность дышать. – Не отвлекай меня.  
– Заткнись! – яростно зашипела на гнома Изабелла. – Я с тобой потом еще разберусь!  
– Молчала бы, змеюка морская, – отругнулся Варрик. – Сама больше всех ныла – идем да идем глубже, вдруг там лириум, вдруг там золото да бриллианты россыпью?..  
Изабелла возмущенно вскинулась, сверкая в полумраке разъяренными глазами. Мерриль ткнула ее острым локтем в бок, целя в уязвимую точку между ребрами. Пиратка шумно выдохнула, прикусив болтливый язык.  
«Он не жилец, – шепот, как прикосновение тончайшей паутинки к сознанию. – Твое искусство не в силах вернуть его к жизни. Человек обречен и почти мертв. Отдай его мне».  
Мерриль повела головой. На дымчатой поверхности стоявшего на полу элувиана медленно плыли в танце золотые искры.  
«Ты так старалась, – вновь зазвучал в ее ушах тихий, вкрадчивый голос. – Тебе не хватило самой малости. Я рядом. Протяни руку и открой дверь. Кто тебе этот человек? Один из шемлен, что победили и унизили твой род. Да, он был добр к тебе – как шемлен порой добры к своим домашним любимцам. Если б ты могла заглянуть в его душу, то поняла бы, что ничего для него не значишь. Зачем ты тратишь на него свои силы и свою магию? Заверши свою миссию, Мерриль ан’Алерион. Одна жизнь – и ты получишь все, о чем грезила. Древние знания, утраченные заклинания, история элвен от их появления на лике Тедаса».  
– Мерриль? – опасливо позвал Варрик. – Мерриль, с тобой все хорошо?  
– Она ворожит, чурбан ты тупой, – шикнула на гнома Изабель.  
– А чего она вдруг так побелела?  
– Может, так надо, – дернула плечом Изабелла. Подумала и на всякий случай отодвинулась подальше от маленькой элвен. Наклонилась к лежавшему пластом Хоуку. Следопыт еще дышал, с хрипящим присвистом втягивая в легкие воздух. – Демон его разберет, лучше ему или хуже… Эй, Мерриль? Маргаритка, ты меня слышишь? Скажи хоть слово!..  
– Я согласна, – отчётливо произнесла Мерриль. Ее рука метнулась вперед, стремительная, как разящая с небес молния. Возникший в ладони короткий нож перечеркнул беззащитное горло Дункана Хоука, распахнув гортань кровавой ухмылкой. Мерриль отшвырнула нож, полной горстью зачерпнув хлынувшую человеческую кровь и выплеснув ее на элувиан.  
– Мерриль, что ты делаешь? – взвыл Варрик. Изабелла не заорала, как поступила бы любая из женщин на ее месте. Пиратка тряхнула рукой, спрятанный в рукаве подпружиненный кинжал серебристой рыбкой прыгнул ей в ладонь. Изабель нанесла короткий удар снизу вверх – удар, от которого нет спасения в кровавой круговерти кабацкой драки, выпад ядовитой змеи, не ведающей промахов. Мерриль не уклонилась, не попыталась отбить. Разящий клинок прошел сквозь тело элвен, как будто она была соткана из тумана.  
Мерриль взмахнула рукой, с которой веером летели алые капли. Изабеллу швырнуло через комнату. Она ударилась спиной о книжный шкаф, на голову и плечи ей дождем осыпались книги и свитки. Вырезанная из дерева галла сорвалась с полки и упала. Следом за ней вместе со своим гнездом заскользил Пернатик. Оглушенная Изабель ворочалась, неуклюже пытаясь встать на ноги.  
– Мерриль, нет! – Варрик замахнулся на обезумевшую элвен кривым топориком, заткнутым за широкий кованый пояс дверга. – Не надо, Мерриль! Опомнись, вернись к нам!  
Зеленые, точно молодая листва, глаза Мерриль подернулись тьмой, пронизанной алыми огоньками. Она легко увернулась от сияющего полукружия топора и обеими руками толкнула в сторону дверга нечто невидимое. В вихре щепок и осыпавшейся штукатурки Варрика вместе с дверью вынесло спиной вперед на ночную улицу.  
Мерриль даже не обернулась посмотреть, что сталось с двергом. Она встала перед зеркалом. Ее руки и ноги слегка подергивались, нелепо сгибаясь в локтях и коленях. По каменной поверхности элувиана шли волны, зеркало изгибалось и натягивалось, как мокрая ткань, сквозь которую проступали очертания лица. Открывался и закрывался черный провал рта, беззвучно выкрикивая приказания. Элвен, пошатываясь, направилась к Изабелле. Не ведавшая страха пиратка завыла, пытаясь отползти и упираясь лопатками в стену. Она не выронила клинок и несколько раз ударила приблизившуюся Мерриль, но та не обратила внимания на раны. Брызнувшая кровь дымилась на бледной коже элвен, завивалась струйками, как будто под водой. Мерриль сгребла черную копну волос Изабеллы и потащила ее, отбивающуюся и яростно брыкающуюся, к зеркалу. Заломив Изабелле руку, Мерриль перерезала пиратке горло ее же кинжалом, окатив зеркало теплой кровью.  
Элувиан провалился внутрь себя.  
Тени хлынули наружу. Заполнив до отказа жилище Мерриль, они просачивались в малейшие отверстия и щели, устремившись вверх по этажам дома и наружу, на улицу.  
За тенями медленно потекла тьма – густая и вязкая, как кровь. Как человеческий ужас, обретший реальность. Бездонное и непостижимое нечто, простирающееся между звезд, грозя в конце времен обрушиться на мир и поглотить его.  
Тьма, как море, колыхалась у ног Мерриль. Ее лицо чудовищно искажалось – демон, таившийся в зеркале и завладевший ею, теперь переделывал долийку под себя, натягивая ее тело, как одежду. Глаза Мерриль закатились под веки, голова запрокинулась назад так далеко, что шея выглядела сломанной. Одержимую элвен рывком швырнуло вперед. Пошатнувшись, она сделала первый шаг, и тьма водоворотом закружилась под ее ногами.  
Крича, Варрик улепетывал вверх по улице. В окнах вспыхивали огоньки, потревоженные жители высовывались на улицу, окликая соседей и спрашивая, что случилось. Там, куда успели добраться проворные и жадные до теплой плоти тени, уже никто не суетился и не беспокоился глупыми расспросами. Там воцарилась тишина и спокойствие ночи.  
Вечной ночи, что укрыла Киркволл, Город Цепей, своим плащом.


End file.
